Chapter Master: Harry Potter
by DiscipulusDruidea
Summary: Harry has lived over 1700 years, all but a few of them as a Dark Angel Space Marine, this is his story as he reflects his long life, in his final moments. (Change) This is a H/Hr story, of a sorts.
1. Chapter 1

He strolled down the street. or what was left of the street. His servos whining and clunking, he knew he did not have long for this, or any world. His soul might be strong but his mechanical body was failing and failing fast. The techmarines have long since run out of spare parts of a critical nature for his 10,000 year old body. New designs existed and if he really wanted to he could order the techmarines to transfer what was left of his human body over and live another 1,000 years. But while his soul was strong, he was tired. 1,700 years is a long time, even for Space Marine of the Dark Angels Chapter.

His history was long, involved and convoluted. It had started right here on this island, a bit over 1,700 years ago. of course no human or even Space Marine can live that long, at least not without being encased in the shell of an Old One. about 1,500 years ago, give or take a decade or so, he lost both legs, and both arms while wearing a Tactical Dreadnought armor suit, in a teleporter malfunction. most of his internal organs were also smashed and twisted. As he had a long record of over 200 years as a Dark Angel, his officers decided to place him in a recently discovered dreadnought. They felt that he deserved the honor, given that he had lead the Chapter in more battles than any Dark Angel, barring the old ones, could recall.

He stopped in front of the once white house, well it once was a house, it was now a pile of ash and dirt. The 'yard', was tall, unkempt and wild. Of course, humans on this world had blasted themselves out of existence 1,000 years ago. With out the Emperor to guide them they had turned on themselves and destroyed most of life on the planet.

He was born here, he was 'recruited' here, all those years ago.. actually he was more like rescued from this very house, by his mentor. A pause as he dug deep into his memories and found the face of his first mentor, and father figure. As he thought about Master Librarian Captain Argus, his memories sharpened, and he could almost see and hear him walking down the street with a 8 year old version of himself in his arms, saving him from the brutal and uncaring 'family' he was left with. Well that was a long time ago. For over an eon, the Dark Angels had been his family. his brothers in arms, brother in heart, and thru the Geneseed they all carried, Brothers in Blood.

Captain Argus, had come to this planet due to an ancient text he had found in the Dark Angels Archives, it spoke of a child who would be the one to defeat the last remaining Chaos God. The text spoke of this world, this island, and even this place, in an ancient system of measurements that took months to compute and translate to something they could use. Captain Argus was given permission to see how true these words were, but he was not spared many resources to do this, just a Nova Class Strike Cruiser, and a small crew. This world if it held promise would be visited again in a few decades to recruit more Marines for the Dark Angels. This was the real reason he was allowed to go. This mission was successful in both of its goals, many hundreds of Dark Angels were recruited here over the next 500 years.

As he stared out at the only place he could remember prior to his service as a Dark Angel. He thought of the 50 or so Marines he had helped recruit the last time he walked these streets with his own legs. They were all long dead from battle wounds. But he recalled each face as they were on that day, the day they started down the long road to becoming a Dark Angel. Not all of them even survived the first geneseed injections, but 44 of them lived to serve in Scout Company for at least two decades. This was an unheard of survival rate, he only wished the Chapter Codex would have allowed him to recruit from here more often.

His radio blared into life, The current Chapter Master, asked if he was ready for his honor guard. He really did not want the fanfare, but his Brothers wanted to honor him, in his final moments. So he answered he was ready. On board the Chapter Fortress-Monastery, The Tower of Angels, the first Squad of the Deathwing Company disappears in a flash of light from the transporter room deep within the ship, and appeared only slightly off target, and fell into a double line, storm blasters at the ready. Company, Squad, and even personal banners, flying proudly as they stood rock still and waited.

The Current Supreme Grand Master of The Dark Angels, Sapphon, got out of the Land Raider that was about a block away, and leading the Chapter's Master Techmarine and two servitors, who quickly placed a banner on the back of the ancient Dreadnought, and made haste to return to the Land Raider.

Harry Potter had returned to Privet Drive, to die.


	2. Hogwarts? Whats Hogwarts?

One would think that Harry Potter, might pick some place with better memories than the place he was beaten starved and hated. But as it was the earliest place he could recall. He somehow just knew that this was the place he had to return to die. He did not understand why. Maybe the Emperor himself had planted that knowledge. But he just knew it.

Harry thought of his time on this planet, once called Earth by the people who lived and died here. He recalled being beaten, starved, both of food and affection, these were his earliest memories. He honestly did not have any memory of his 'recruitment' as he had been dying from an infection in his arm, the result of a compound fracture that was not treated by his first 'family'.

He recalls, falling asleep in his cupboard, in pain, feverish, and just wishing to die so the pain would go away. When he awoke, he was on a strange metal bed, with a dull eyed 'man' with a metal arm with all sorts of medical looking instruments attached to it. He recalls now being afraid of it, hah, afraid of a simple medio-servitor. Of course when your 8, and believe that your planet is the only one in the universe, a lot of things are scary.

He recalls fading in and out of wakefulness for the first week (or so he was told), his arm was healed, he was fed, and within a few weeks. He was allowed to get up and explore the ship a bit, by now he had been told where he was. But was unsure if he believed it. Flying thru space in a spaceship? Sounded too Star Trek to be real. Captain Argus had come in many times over the last week that he had been awake and asked many things. The man never seemed to get upset if Harry did not know something, or could not remember. The gruff 'Doc', Lieutenant Benna, the ship's Apothecary rarely spoke to Harry, other than to ask if anything hurts, or if he was hungry. When he asked where they were going or how long it would take to get there. The Captain, simply said to your new home , and as long as it takes, the Warp is a strange place

Well, Home turned out to be another ship, even if in over 200 years of life Harry had never explored it all, it was that big. Named 'The Tower of Angels'. It was basically a small planet with Warp engines. The next 5 years or so Harry became some form of a mascot to the entire Chapter, a 'Little Brother' to just about every Marine who ever meet him. He studied, mostly Battle tactics, the history of the Chapter, and the Imperium as a whole. Within the first year he had also started some basic physical training, which would not totally end until he was encased with the dreadnought. Before age 16, he could strip, clean, repair and reassemble a bolter, or storm bolter, with his eyes closed. The Apothecary in charge had said he was old and strong enough to start his transformation into a space marine. This was as a year that he only remembers parts of, the Geneseed injection and accumulation took almost 3 months, as his exact genotype had not been subject to this process in thousands of years. It took some time for the Apothecaries to figure out how to prevent rejection and bring him to his full potential.

By now Harry looked to Captain Argus as a father, and mentor. While Argus was always busy with training of the Scout Company. He always made time for Harry, and they discussed many things, including the text that had sent the good Captain to get him in the first place. While it was vague and begot more questions than it answered, somehow the both knew that it was right and they studied it together. About halfway thru his 16th year, Harry joined the Scout company in training. While his implants were partly installed and healed, it would be a few more years before his body would be able to completely interface with the full suit of Power Armor of full fledged Dark Angel, the scout armor still provided very good protection against most small arms fire, and other such hazards.

By his 17th birthday, Harry had been blooded, and was a veteran of several battles, mostly in space hulks full of Genestealers. While they normally sent in the terminators to do this work. Scouts would go in and quickly ensure that there were no hidden Genestealers were left, and mark anything that could be salvaged. Of course, as good as the Veteran Company was, a few managed to sneak by and the scouts had to take them out, or at least hold them off till the Terminators arrived. Harry's first planet side mission was a simple recon job, to see if the reported Genestealers Cult on the planet had completely taken over or was still in the process. The report was not good. They seemed to be ingrained in almost every aspect of daily life, and not a single image of the Emperor was anywhere in sight. They returned to the ship, and the Commander of the Battle Barge, 'Undying Faith ' ordered the ultimate recourse, EXTERMINATUS.

At this point, Harry and Argus decided that it was time to follow the next part of the book that had lead to Harry's rescue. Permission was applied for and granted, to return, two squads of Tactical Marines would accompany them, and they would bring back the first ever batch of recruits from Earth.

They did not know exactly what they had to do on Earth, just that that had to return to the island called England and defeat an enemy, the book called 'The Greatest Dark Lord in history'. What exactly a Dark Lord was, they were unsure, but unless it was a greater daemon, two squads should be able to handle about anything.

After a long boring space flight, where Harry trained with the Full Brothers of the 7th Tactical Company/Reserve. While he could not stand up to the full assault of a bolter, his lighter weight armor and weapon and his ability to blend into the landscape allowed him to 'tag' just about as many 'enemies' as the average Brother. It was at this time, Harry decided he was NOT crazy and that strange things did happen around him, when a strange force shield appeared in front of the Sgt, of the squad he was training with, stopping the bolter rounds cold. Captain Argus, decided that Harry must have the gift of psychic ability, and that he would train him to control it. What Argus did not tell Harry at the time, was no Psychic known could put up a shield of that type, let alone do the other things that Harry had reported being able to do.

When they did arrive at Earth. One Squad took a Thunderhawk to the surface to start looking for recruits. The best places they found were called 'High Schools' for the right age, and mostly from a strangely marked field called a 'Football field' scored the best recruits. Harry and Argus spent some time trying to figure out where this 'Dark Lord' was so that they could kill him and get back home. On a close fly by as they were running detailed scans one day. Harry noticed a blip on the scanners, that no one else was able to see. They though he was crazy, as the reported frequency of the energy, was something just above brainwaves. But Harry could see a large concentration of it, and insisted that they turn around and land nearby to investigate. After some haggling, Argus agreed, mostly cause any information they did gather would only help the recruitment and might even have some value trying to find the Dark Lord.

Harry and Argus landed another Thunderhawk in the center of a field that looked similar to the 'football fields' the recruiters had reported, but without the crazy lines and the 'goals' at either end were hoops instead of a cage. Strangely enough, the goals and the seating were both on high poles, set at least 30 meters off the ground. At that height, any players on the ground would not only find it impossible to reach the goals, but the viewers would be unable to see the players except as small shapes on the ground. The Thunderhawk meet some resistance seemingly wanting to skirt sideways and land almost a kilometer away from the landing site that Harry had chosen. Only when Harry placed his hand on the stick could the pilot then land the craft where Harry wanted.

Harry could see a stone Fortress not 50 meters from the hawk, but the crew and Argus said it was a ruin and that they would get no information from it. Well Harry could not understand how a well maintained and clean fortress could be considered a ruin, and said as much. Argus, asked if Harry could see the ruins, and he said no, he sees a standing castle with Banners flying and people inside.

Well, a ten metric ton flying craft, makes a bit of noise when it lands, and its also not something you can hide just anywhere, soon enough people started pouring out of the castle, shouting and running towards the Thunderhawk. Harry and Argus grabbed helmets and rifles and loaded clips. The pilot was a 'retired' marine (he had lost a leg and the bio replacement did not take so he had a mechanical leg, and was considered unfit for ground duty and so flew a Thunderhawk) while he did not have all of his power armor, he still had his breast plate, and helmet, he grabbed a bolter, from the drop bay, and waited in the hatch.

The helmet interface that translates most languages into Imperium standard only took a few minutes to start translating words here and there, and in less than 5 minutes it was translating every word., then a tall thin, white haired and bearded man stepped forward, and approached the end of the deployment hatch, where Harry and Argus, were standing rifles at ready.

What do you want? Who are you? How did you find this place? , asked the old man. Well, Harry though that something seemed strange about this man, as he did not dress the same as most of the people they had seen on this strange little island. He looked to Argus, who nodded, thinking at least it will give Harry some practice with contact on unknown worlds something he would have to do many times in his career as a Marine.

Harry stepped forward, opening his blast shield, Greetings, which should I answer first, what, who or how? , Harry decided to take a light and friendly tone, instead of a ruff and strong stance, somehow his instincts said that these people were not hostile just surprised.

The slightly mechanical voice from Harry's chest plate first startled the old man, especially as he heard Harry speak in another language.. How about who, first, I am Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .

School? Harry paused as he searched his mind for what that was, hmm.. a place of learning. To Harry Life was a school, he learned everyday just about every thing he did including combat, taught him something or reinforced one or more lessons. Ok, My name is Brother Scout Harry, 7th Squad, 10th Company of the Emperor's Space Marine Chapter, the Dark Angels. Beside me is Master Librarian Captain Argus, my mentor, and Superior officer.

Dumbledore paused a minute before answering, the look on his face told Harry and Argus that they had never heard of the Imperium, the Emperor, or had a clue what a Space Marine was, let alone a Dark Angel.

What do you wish with us? , Dumbledore asked, with a look of puzzlement in his eyes, he did not like not knowing who they were or what they represented.

With you, nothing, we landed to check out the source of a strange energy reading, centered on that fortress right there. Would you happen to know anything about it?

Wait you can see the castle? Not a set of ruins? , If this Harry could see the castle, that meant he was not a muggle. But if he was a wizard, he was not from any known enclave Dumbledore had ever heard of. His outer clothing was similar to, but unlike medieval knights armor, and his superior s armor even more so. Dumbledore started to get a faint glimmer of hope, perhaps these strange wizards could help reclaim the Ministry of Magic. When Voldemort had taken it 6 months ago, all hope was lost, as the-boy-who-lived disappeared 8 years ago, and when Voldemort had reclaimed his body a year ago,he started attacking almost at once. Dumbledore had started training Neville to replace the-boy-who-lived, but his stuttering and inherit shyness, did not make him much of a poster boy for the Light side, and few would rally to his cause.

Dumbledore wondered what it would take to recruit such wizards to his cause, they had machines like muggles, and might know a few things that could help defeat Voldemort. Add to the fact, that the 'smaller' of the two men, stood at least 6' 8 and the Captain, stood a few inches over 7', they were physically imposing.

Making a snap judgement, Brother Scout and Master Librarian, would you care to join my in my office for some tea? Tea? Is that some sort of contest? It was now Harry's turn to be puzzled.

No, tea is a drink, made by seeping ground leaves from specific plants in hot water, quite good if I do say so myself . Dumbledore replied. It was obvious that these folks were from WAY out of town.

A quick whispered query to Argus, Harry then replied, Sure, we will take nourishment with you, allow me a moment to tell the ship's crew whats going on . Harry, touched his helmet, and spoke some words, that Dumbledore could not understand. Harry then stepped forward, slinging his rifle on his shoulder, and stepping to the old man.

As they walked to the 'castle' Harry decided that he could remove his helmet, but leave his comm gear on, he knew the comm gear was feeding the information on the language directly into his brain in a few hours, he would be able to speak it and understand it, just fine. But something was nagging at the back of his mind, it seems that the language was familiar somehow, but he had always spoken Terra, right?

The assembled men and woman, (Yes Harry knew what a woman was, but part of the process of becoming a Space Marine, removed all sex drive from the Marine, while the parts were still there, he never even though of using them in that manner), gasp, and pointed at Harry, or more accurately, his scar.

Harry Potter, has come to Hogwarts , a man said.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of Minds and Meddling

A short walk, for Harry, but an informative one, the Fortress appeared to be something found on a primitive world, not one with as much technology as they had seen in other places. Harry could see no source of light or heat, other than torches. Replacing his helmet, to scan the place a bit, he found the whole castle was a non point source of the strange energy reading. Harry had more questions than ever, for one, how did they know the name he had on Earth before he was rescued, did these people know me? If so, why had they not stopped the abuse? What is Witchcraft and Wizardry? Computer just returned as local folklore.

Argus was thinking as well, he had seen many strange human and even alien cultures in his 90+ years as a Space Marine, but nothing quite like this, this mixture of technology and primitive, he wondered if they simply found a cult of people who preferred to live in a long ago style. But the lack of any source of light, or any sort of technology made little sense.

After being offered a seat, Harry offered his Commander the better seat, right in front of the desk, but he deferred. Surprised at being given the lead on this contact, Harry waited until his commander and host were seated and sat down, placing his rifle across his legs, as was habit.

'Harry Potter, is that your name?', asked Dumbledore.

'That is a name I have not heard in almost 10 years, yes, that is my name, at least it was at one point, the Brothers have no use for last names, as we leave our old life behind us when we transform'. Harry replied, curious as to how this man knew his name, but still a bit leery of outright asking.

'Where have you been? It has been 9 years since you were last heard from, one day you just disappeared, your Uncle was shot with a muggle gun, and you were just gone', Albus was just about bursting to learn where Harry had been, but at the same time, wondering what kind of wizards, these 'Dark Angels' were, the name did not sound very Light, no indeed, it sounded very Dark.

'Well, Captain Argus might be able to explain that a bit better than I can, as I do not remember any of it, I would ask him.', Harry shot a small smirk to his CO, figured that it might be the only time he ever got to turn the tables on the Senior Marine.

Dumbledore eyed the Captain warily, 'Would you mind relating what you know Captain Argus?'

The Captain paused for a moment and decided to at least tell part of the story, 'I came to this planet to see if a passage from one of our Text from before the Fall, held truth, it lead me to Brother Harry, he was young, not even half grown, and even small for that. He was near death, an infection, and many broken bones and bruises. I did shoot a man with my side arm, when he attempted to strike me with some yellow and green cloth covered stick[an umbrella, without knowing its purpose, or seeing it in use, its just a cloth covered stick]. I heard Harry in some form storage compartment under the only stairs in the house, I retrieved him and took him back to my ship for medical attention.'

Silence ruled while both men seemed to absorb this information, after a minute, Argus spoke, 'Did you know Harry before I recruited him?'

'I was his Magical Guardian, if that is what you mean, yes, I knew him since he was born.' Replied Dumbledore. Then he seemed to have caught the bit about the Passage from the Text. 'What text are you referring to? There have been many many books written about Harry since he was just a year and a half old.

'A text owned by our chapter, one of thousands, that are from before the time of the Fall. It spoke of Harry here, while not by name, by location, gender and rough age. It said only that he was to be a great warrior, killing 'the greatest Dark Lord in History' here on Earth, and that he would kill the final Chaos Lord at some point in his life. Oh it also spoke of his scar, something that I could have removed, but chose not to, somehow it just felt that it should stay as a part of him, a trophy of a war he would not even remember perhaps', Argus, shifted slightly, leaning towards Dumbledore a slight sneer on his face, 'What would you know of his treatment if you were his Guardian, from what I gathered when I recruited him, it was the man I shot, and maybe others that beat him, he later confirmed that his 'Uncle Vernon' would beat him, for no or imagined reasons.' Who would treat a youngling that way, esp one fated to be such a great warrior.?

The sneer and confidence, as well as the man's handling of what was obviously a weapon, took Dumbledore aback for a second, this man could be very dangerous, Albus figured. 'Harry was with his family, and they would not have done such things.'

A slammed door behind Harry startled him, and he almost fired an energy round at the source, but caught himself before firing. A tall gray haired female, not as old as the Dumbledore, but not in prime fighting age either. 'Albus, I told you those were the worst sort of muggles when you left him there, did you not even check on him?'

'Then why did he need rescuing from them? And by an outsider as well, I am wondering, you said something to the effect that you came to this planet? Do you not mean mean island? England is a small island on a large world.' The yet unnamed woman looked to Captain Argus for an answer.

Dumbledore looked abash, glad for a moments respite to get himself under control, and realized he had missed that part of the Captain's statement.

'I am afraid madam, I do not live on any planet, I live on 'The Tower of Angels'. A great Fortress-monastery deep in space, we took, about 6 of your weeks, to arrive here from where the Rock[nickname for 'The Tower of Angels'] The small ship we arrived in, we have dozens in the hangers of the small Cruiser we arrived in. From what I have seen of your island, our ship is about the same size as your island.'

A slight pause while he figured out what format to ask his next question, while rarely used, diplomacy is a part of every Space Marine's training as is common formal means of address, which vary slightly from culture to culture, but have a surprising common thread where the females are, you never treat them with disrespect..

'I am sorry madam, but might I inquire as to who you are?', Harry quickly stated when his mentor paused to try figure out how to broach the subject. Being young and freshly blooded does have its advantages, your generally more impatient and get to the point quicker.

' Harry, I am Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of this school, and a friend of your parents before they were killed. I held you as a baby, when you were less than a day old.'

Harry decided to ask the question most on his mind, 'Why did you leave me in that storage space, why did you let that man beat me, and starve me?'

McGonagall looked very ashamed and her face turned to alert status red, 'I trusted Dumbledore, when he said you were fine and that we should not interfere with your childhood, so before today, I did not know you were mistreated'.

'Well, this is a school right?', Harry said quickly, sensing the shame the woman was feeling, and knowing that it was not her fault, but his own 'Magical Guardian's'. Harry then switched tracks, and asked, 'Do you know anything about 'Greatest Dark Lord in History' that our text speak of? It appears that I am supposed to kill him. Could you teach me about that?'

McGonagall, simply broke down and cried, here sat the Boy-who-lived, totally ignorant of his parents' fate, and asking about the Dark Lord, like it was just another homework assignment. He was too young, even if he was larger than anyone she knew who did not have giant blood in them.

'Yes, Harry we know all about him, but you are too young to face him, you must stay with us and learn how to use your gifts, it will take a few years to get you trained, but then you will be ready to face him.' Dumbledore inserted, seeing a way to regain control of Harry, and keep him away from this man who is most likely a Dark wizard of some form.

Meanwhile, Captain Argus, was using his own powers on Dumbledore, while he might not have magical powers like Harry and the others in this castle, he did have powers of his own, gifted to him by the Emperor himself, and reading minds, even well protected and organized ones, was child's play to him. He could read the deception in the old man, the greed for power, wait, what? Harry must die to kill this Dark Lord? Ahh some form of magic/energy in Harry's scar, binds the Dark Lord to this plane of existence and he cannot move on, and has already once regained a body after 'dying'. That should be easy enough to take care of, just remove the scar and the energy source behind it.

Captain Argus, sighed and stood up. 'I can allow Brother Harry to train, but only for a few weeks, you WILL give him the knowledge he needs to defeat this 'Dark Lord' and you will allow him free movement of the castle and he can return to the ship at any time.'

Albus thought that a simple confundus spell on the Captain would simplify matters, and make any agreement to the training of Harry to his benefit. The Elder Wand under the desk, sent the invisible spell, and the Captain paused, but shook his head clear, and asked, 'Well, what is your answer?'. Now Dumbledore was worried.'But he is too young to Face Voldemort, he must be trained at least 5 or maybe 7 years, just for the normal schooling we all take.'

Argus smiled, 'I think you will find that we have ways of learning things that would take years in a short matter of days'. He turned to McGonagall, am I correct that as Deputy Headmistress you can arrange for proper teachers for Brother Harry?'.

'I would be honored, I know a student here who would most likely be willing to help Harry outside of class. Will he be staying here in the school at night or will he return to your ship?'

Dumbledore felt the situation slipping from his control, 'Who did you have in mind Minerva?', Ms. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, 'Not one of your flock, I was considering Miss Granger, she is about the same age as Harry, and is the top student in the school and Head Girl, so she has a private common room she can use to tutor him.'

Not to be outdone, Dumbledore summoned his command voice and added, 'That is fine, but she is to be helped by Miss Weasley.'

McGonagall did not like the idea, but it was a minor point, as Miss Granger would be able to curtail any shenanigans that Miss Weasley might get up to. 'If that is acceptable to you Captain, I think we can arrange for some books to get him started. I could introduce you to the staff at dinner this evening and arrange for you to meet with Miss Granger afterwords.'

Harry gave Dumbledore a look, not liking that the man had added someone to the Deputies suggestion, he had a feeling that the addition had little to do with education, and a lot to do with his own agenda. 'Excuse me a moment, Sir and Ma'am, I wish to converse with my superior office a moment.' Harry turned on his throat mic and subvocalized in Terra, what the Captain thought of the issue at hand and if he approved of this plan.

Captain Argus, subvocalized back, that he seen nothing wrong with the plan, as is, but warned Harry of what he had seen in the Headmaster's mind, about him needing to die. And that he was sure the Apothecary could remove the scar and its energy source, without harm to him. Also mentioning that a brief thought had passed thru Dumbledore's mind that this Dark Lord had also made a number of other items that did the same thing and that the would have to be hunted down. More information on this was needed.

'Then we are agreed, Master Captain and Brother Scout?', Dumbledore asked.

'We are agreed', Captain Argus stated.

Harry looks over at Dumbledore, unsure of the man, but states:

'We are agreed, the Dark Lord must die'.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is in the Air

That night at dinner, the students were shocked to see two new faces, in some weird almost medieval knight garb at the staff table. Whispers abound, until someone spotted the scar on Harry's head, something he had never bothered trying to hide before.

Its Harry Potter!, one young 2nd year Ravenclaw cried.

Whispers rose another factor of volume at that point, no one knew about the meeting with the ship, as it occurred during classes, and the students had not been involved, just the adults who were seeking refuge in the castle to avoid the reign of Voldemort. Given that there were more adults, and children that were not yet of school age than actual students, that had not been an easy feat, but Dumbledore simply called them together and told them that they would be introduced at dinner and not to stay anything, and those assembled trusted Dumbledore, so no word was leaked.

At the end of the feat a clearing of a throat, followed by Dumbledore's deep voice quieted the rabble. 'We have a new student and a guest, please everyone knows about the night that Voldemort killed Harry Potter's Parents, and was in turn disembodied himself. As foretold, Harry Potter, has returned to save us! Also with him is his guardian, Librarian Captain Argus, of the Dark Angels.'

No pressure there, Harry thought, as he rose, the students finally seen the full measure of Harry Potter, and were not left wanting. Being almost seven foot tall, and moving with the ease and grace of a blooded warrior, even if his body itself was invisible under the scout armor. It was plain to see that this was not a man to mess with. A few of the females, esp one Ginny Weasley, dreamed of snagging the gBoy-who-livedh as a boy friend, or even a husband. Little did she know she would have the chance, not much of one, but a chance nevertheless.

Hermione Granger frowned, she might not have been the most popular girl in Hogwarts, but figured this man was a problem, one most likely to be dumped in her lap. As there is no way anyone with a brain would place him in the Hufflepuff head boy's care, he might be a genius when it comes to theory, and even a mildly powerful wizard, but he was even worse than she is at social skills, and she had honestly tried hard the last few years.

After a few more simple announcements, including one not to crowd or harass Harry with questions and such, Dinner was dismissed. Minerva walked to the Gryffindor table and asked for Ginny and Hermione to follow her. Ginny complained she had Perfect round just after dinner, and Hermione said not to worry that the Head Boy would take her place, and tapped her badge to summon him.

Ten minutes later they were in the Library, Sitting in a corner, speaking softly to each other, Harry and Argus, sat waiting. Ginny's heart went aflutter, and Hermione just knew it was coming. Dumbledore entered just after they did and walked over to Harry and Argus, waving Ginny and Hermione to follow.

'Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, our Head Girl this year and our top student, also with her is Ginny Weasley, one of the top students of her own year', Dumbledore introduced.

Harry rose, formal introductions were common when Space Marines meet with other chapters, or even other Imperial forces, and the protocol was the same. 'Greetings, I understand you are to be my tutors when I need help with instruction?' While Hermione was nonpulsed, Ginny was estatic, this was her chance to spend time with the Boy-who-lived and maybe snag him!

I have taken the liberty of ordering all the first year text books to be delivered in the morning, for tonight, I felt it would be wise for you to just get a tour of the castle, and meet some students your own age. Dumbledore's plan was to see that he interacted with people his own age, and hopefully he would want to stay and maybe take a wife... Little did he know that Argus had been watching and listening into Dumbledore's mind, and let out a silent laugh at that thought, a Space Marine take a wife?

A tour would be pleasant, and the company seem adequate. Harry stated, Hermione looked at Minerva and a shake of her head, seemed to confirm that she could not get out of this duty, so she sighed, 'I would love to show you around, would you like to see the rest of the Library first?'

Hermione of course, was in her element, the Library, and talked non stop for 20 minutes, until she realized, that Harry had not spoken a word. 'Harry, are you even listening?'

'Yes, I am, however I do have some questions if you don't mind?', Harry seemed puzzled at something.

'Sure, ask away I will try to answer anything you want to know about.'

'I am pretty sure that this library is not the only stop on this tour, is there other parts of the school we will see?', Harry asked, Hermione blushed hard, turning almost the same shade as Ginny's hair. Ginny meanwhile, was still almost frozen in shock, this was the legendary Harry Potter.

'Of course, forgive me, I tend to spend a lot of my time in here, and love this library, as if you could not tell, shall we start with Gryindor Tower? Its one of the student dorms'. Still flushed beat red, Hermione looks up at Harry, hoping she had not just blown he assignment. Harry smirked happily.

After a stroll thru the castle, having seen the Gryffindor tower, a few classrooms, Hermione sent Ginny to her dorm, and offered to show Harry her common room, in the Head Girl's suite in Gryindor Tower.

He gladly accepted, while he was not tired, he did have a good bit to assimilate, and try to understand.

Harry was impressed by the collection of books present in Hermione's Common room, 'Thats nothing Harry, those are just the books I use to help tutor whomever needs help, I kept all my textbooks, from the previous 6 years, and often bring students here to help tutor, my own personal library is mostly at my parents home, but I do have a small collection here at school in my room.'

'Might I see your collection, Hermione, I too have been known to get lost in a good book', Harry asked.

'Are you trying to get me alone in my room Harry? It will not work, no matter how famous you are, I have no interest in such frivolous things as that!' Hermione's hair seem to have a life of its own, now with a bit of eldrich wind moving it slightly.

'I dont know what you mean... oh wait, your referring to sex and reproduction, no, I have no such interests either, a Space Marine serves the Emperor, and forms no such attachments, nor ever has any such relationships, and never has children either.' Harry states, as if it was a non issue.

'You know that most of the girls in this castle have their hat set to make you their boyfriend, right?', Hermione asked.

'They might have their hat rearranged soon, if they stand in the way of my duty. You said that this was a collection of all your previous 6 years of schooling?'. Harry realized that he might have a problem, with other girls, but this one seemed to be honest in her desire not to fool around with such frivolous things, and wanted to get her back on track. 'I would like to borrow them if I could for a day or two, and take them back to my ship for processing?'

'Processing? Whats that?', asked a slightly worried for her books, and all too curious Hermione.

'Just scanning them into the computer so that they can be referenced quickly thru my neural link. Also the computer can then download the information to me while I sleethen just store them on the Rock, thats what Master Captain Argus, is doing right now, sorting thru some of the Chapter's Library to see if anything old can be made useful again.' Harry stated.

'I suppose I can loan you the books, but I have a request to make. This ship of yours, could I see it?'

'Well, that is not normally allowed because your not a member of any of the Imperial forces, nor are you a Imperial refuge. But let me ask, and see what the Captain and the Ship's Master think'.

Harry spent a few minutes talking to a few people on his comm, and it seemed to be going well, except for one time when Harry seemed to get a bit frustrated, and then it all seemed to work out and he turned back to Hermione, who was puzzled, she know what a cell phone was, and was partly used to hearing only one side of a phone conversation, but this was strange, Harry used no handset and spoke in a language that while sounding familiar, was totally unknown to her.

'Yes, we can go to the ship, and you can see the public parts of the ship, but not the engine room or the bridge, the Ship's Master said that those parts of the ship are totally off limits to you.'

Harry seemed to pause, 'We can go now, if your not doing anything, we will be back before sunrise local time if you want or we can return earlier.' Harry walked over to the bookcase, and then asked, 'Which book should I start with?'

'Top shelf left side, is first year material, 2nd year is 2nd shelf, and so on, please help yourself, I can even carry them all for you in my book bag. I finally figured out the charms to make it much larger inside than on the outside, and still weigh little.'

Hermione stepped into her bedroom for a moment and returned with a leather backpack, of a simple make, no external pockets, and a simple buckle.

'Here start handing me those books, I cannot wait to see your ship, I wonder if I should ask  
>McGonagall...' Hermione said trailing off. 'I do not know if your allowed out of the castle or just what your restrictions are.'<p>

'I can come and go as I please, I plan to spend most nights on board the ship as I require medical attention once in a while to keep my implants functioning correctly'.

'Implants? Were you hurt? Did you catch something that caused you harm?'

'No, I am a Space Marine Scout, we go thru a period of about 3 years adjusting to the Geneseed that was implanted in me, as well as various implants to connect to the power armor I will wear when I become a full Marine. I have only been implanted about a year, the medical side is mostly done, its now a matter of allowing the Geneseed to do its work and finish modifying my body to the full potential of a Marine. After that is done, we can become full Marines, and get our full Power Armor, but most Scouts spend 10 to 20 years in the Scout company, to learn all the battle tactics and get enough field experience to be effective in our duty to the Emperor.'

'Ten to Twenty years? But That would mean you only have another 20 years of useful life to serve, and then you would be too old to be fighting. It seems a waste.'

'Oh no, we live to be about 200 years old and fight until the day we die, most however give the ultimate gift to the Emperor, that is of course, to die fighting for his cause.'

A few hours later, finds the two in the Library on the Cruiser in orbit. Hermione was very VERY upset to find out the books were mostly in Terra, and to her it looked more like a cross between Chinese characters, and Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Harry's download of the English language now seemed complete, and he was able to unlink himself from the computer and talk to her directly. He had a half dozen Tech Servitors scanning all the books, and the translations were well underway for those already scanned. Harry figured that they should be able to return the books to Hermione in the morning, before classes start, and the download to him should start shortly, his Neural implant, would feed him the information faster than a person, even Hermione could read it. Harry figured that it would not take him more than a week to process all the information in those books, and said so, Hermione had other thoughts.

'You have to be crazy if you think you can learn 6 years of material in just a week, not even I can read that fast, heck, just reading it does not mean you understand the material, even if you had perfect recall, it will take a lot more than that to be able to understand the theory, and even more time, to be able to practice the magic, do you even have a wand yet?' Hermione asked.

'Wand? Oh, the stick thing you use to do magic with, no I do not, but I am sure we can find the needed materials here to craft one, Might I borrow yours to see what it is made of? I promise no harm will come to it'

'Wands take weeks to craft, and are made with the finest of materials, the core of the wand comes from magical creatures, and are not easy to find and most are controlled so that only wand makers can harvest them.' Hermione paused, but then handed her wand over to Harry who ran a hand held scanner over it, and referenced a screen nearby.

Handing the wand back to her he starts, 'Hmm...in your measurements, 10 and three quarters inches of Vinewood, and some large reptile heart tissue, I can make up one in a couple of hours, excuse me a second.' Harry then turns to a Tech Servitor, and issues some commands in Terran, which sounds familiar to Hermione but still gibberish.

'Harry you cannot just make a wand, it takes years and years of training to make a wand, and besides each wizard has to have a wand choose them. It will take a trip to Ollivander's to get you a proper wand. I do not know when Dumbledore plans on getting you one, but I assume it will be soon, as you cannot learn much until you can do proper spells with a proper wand.'

At this point, Hermione stopped, as Harry had taken a small bit of plasticsteel rod, and started waving it thru the motions of the first year charms, murmuring the spells themselves under his breath, and each one he tried, with his 'wand' seemed to work. When he tried Wingardium Leviosa a servo wrench on the workbench rose gently as if on a string.

Similar power was shown as he completed the first year charms, without a hitch and started on the first year Transfiguration spells, he stopped almost at the end of the list, and looked up.

'That's all I have so far, I have no idea what you mean about needing a wand just for me, its just energy manipulation, nothing that special, I have been doing it my whole life, I just never knew what it was called, or that it was so varied in use. Mostly I use it for shielding myself or others, or for calling objects to me, before my implants, I know I used to heal a lot faster than normal. But other than that, I had no idea.'

Dumbfounded, Hermione looked at him, and for a moment could not speak, she motioned to the 'wand' that Harry used, and tried a levitation charm, to no effect. 'Its not possible, this is not a wand at all, and wandless magic is a skill that takes decades to learn'.

'Sorry Hermione, its not impossible, I have been doing it for as many years as I recall, and never knew what a wand was, nor that it was needed. Here, let me show ya.'

Harry then focused on Hermione a second and a perfect blue tinted shield formed in front of Harry and Hermione, Hermione just stood shocked to her core, this was unlike any shield she had ever seen, she was able to even walk up to it and knock on it, it was solid, like a plexiglass layer, but micro thin, and she had a feeling that a bullet would not break it.

'That shield has stopped many a rounds from Orks and Dark Eldar, and even has been able to hold off a Genestealer from attacking a Brother Dark Angel, when he was wounded too much to stand. I have no idea what it would do against a spell as thatfs a different type of energy, but it stops energy weapons just fine. I might be able to tweak it to handle spells I suppose, but I would have to work at it a bit.'

The next morning Harry and Hermione were at breakfast, when Minerva approached Harry with a schedule of classes she wanted him to attend.

'Harry, this is a mixture of First year classes, so you can learn, and one class a day with those students your age, so you can make friends among them.'

Hermione looked at her, and said, 'I think Harry just blew your schedule out of the water Ma'am, he completed all the first year course work last night on board his ship and said he should be ready to finish the 2nd year just after lunch.'

Minerva looked shocked. How, while she knew that Hermione would make a great teacher, there is no way 10 months of teaching could be completed in less than 10 hours. Something fishy was going on. 'Harry How about I see what you can do, after breakfast, I assume you used Hermione's wand last night to practice, I had planned to take you to Mr Ollivander this morning to get your wand, how about after we do that we can test to see what you can handle?'

'Sounds good to me, Ma'am, Might I ask how we will get there? If you can tell me where its at, we can take a Thunderhawk assuming its further than we can easily walk?'

'Mr. Ollivander is here in the castle, as its not safe in Diagon Alley any longer, with the Dark Lord in Control of the Ministry. Most of the shopkeepers moved either to the castle or Hogsmead, as we still control both and even with frequent attacks, they have not be able to over power the protections extended from the castle to the village.'

After Breakfast, Ginny walked up and asked when Harry's first tutoring session was to be held, she is good at charms and offered to help start on Harry's first year charms list, that evening if desired. Harry while still a disciplined Marine, still did have a bit of a prankster side that came out when not in combat. Looked over at Hermione and smiled. 'I would be honored to work with you this evening, say just after dinner?'

Hermione was not thrilled with this, but the smile on Harry's face, said he had it under control. When she had found out from Minerva that Ginny had only been included at the headmaster's insistence. She was pretty sure that someone was playing matchmaker, and giggled just a little to think what a shock she was in for. Last night many discussions had happened and one of them was what happened to a Space Marines biological need to reproduce, and the likely hood that Ginny or any other girl might 'snag a boyfriend' with Harry promised to be something to watch.

Another such discussion last night was about killing the Dark Lord, Harry could not understand why he could not just take the two squads of Marines and the Captain with him, surely they could overrun any fortress seen so far on this planet, and even if Harry had to be the one who killed the Dark Lord, The Tactical Squads could pin him down enough for Harry to get a shot with his sniper rifle.

Hermione, not knowing the full story of the Horuxes, simply said that yes, you could do that, but it would not take out all of those in power, and those in power would just pick another to lead them, and the same effective government would continue. That Harry had to bring down the Purebloods, and break their power before it would be all over.

'Kill the Dark Lord, Bomb the government stronghold, that should do it, any stragglers could be taken out by a single squad as they appear.' Was Harry's answer. But he thought, he could see the castle itself,when the Captain and crew could only see a ruin, that might be a problem.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione (who was let out of classes for the day, as long as she kept up with her homework and class assignments), was escorted to a section of the castle that had not been used for classrooms for several hundred years, but was pressed into service to house the refuges that had poured in after the ministry fell. There seemed to be a simple Ravenclaw theme to this particular area, as if it might be an extra dorm for the Ravenclaws. Maybe at one point each year, had their own tower? Hermione seemed to think that was the case, but no one really knew.

Mr. Ollivander was introducted in a large classroom, near the top of the tower itself, his stock of wands scattered around in boxes and small shelves that had been found in various parts of the abandoned wings of the castle. He seemed to be in the process of trying to unpack even more, and organize them in a manner that only he could understand.

'Good Morning Mr. Ollivander, we have a new student for you to outfit with a wand, if you have time this morning,' Minerva spoke to get the elder man's attention.

'Certainly, Mr. Potter I presume, I had heard you were in the castle, but after all this time I was unsure if I should believe it. Miss Granger, Vine and dragon Heart string, 10 and 3/4ths inches if I recall, is it doing well, no problems I hope?'

'None sir, I polish it regularly, and take very good care of it. But we are not here for me, we are here to get Mister Potter a wand.' Said Hermione suddenly very formal in front of the ancient man.

'Quite right, quite right, now Mr. Potter, which is your wand hand?', Asked Mr. Ollivander.

'I am unsure what you mean, sir, I can shoot and write with both hands equally, its a skill a Dark Angel needs to survive.' Replied Harry.

'Difficult, difficult, oh I do love a challenge,' Mr. Ollivander, snaps his fingers and a tape measure starts taking all sorts of measurements of Harry, who knows how accurate they are, given that his Scout armor could be any thickness at all, and no one had seen him without it.

He then rumbles around in his stacks and boxes and brings forth a wand box and says. 'Give a wave and see what happens.' When Harry Waves it, and nothing happens, he tries again, with a dozen different wands, and starts to wonder if there is something going on here.

'Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I doubt you have a wand that will work for Harry,' Hermione says, to Minerva's shock, she is just about to reprimand her when Hermione continues, 'He preformed the entire set of first year spells last night, with just a ... what did you call it Harry, a plastisteel rod?'

'Yes, it was handy and the right size and shape, so I used it. I doubt if I really need a wand, as I learned to control my magic, although I did not know thatfs what it was called, long ago.' Replied Harry.

'Well, given that information, we can start with that, what is a plastisteel rod, please young Mr Potter?' Mr Ollivander asks, and Harry hands it over saying, 'This sir, a combination of cobalt steel and a polymer matrix that makes it 100 times stronger. Commonly used to reinforce all sorts of things on a space craft, that is why it was just laying around handy.'

Mr Ollivander looks at the ½ inch thick rod like it was from outer space, and he is right, it is technology beyond anything humans of this planet would even dream of for a couple more hundred years. He attempts to wave it to get a response and nothing, he tries a simple charm, and nothing. Now Mr Ollivander is a well skilled, powerful Wizard himself, and even has a touch of wandless magic himself. But can get no reaction from the rod.

'Hmm.. I wonder, as no normal wand seems to work for you... I wonder..' and then starts rummaging around in the piles of boxes, taking a long time to find the one he seeks.

'I wonder if you can get anything at all from this wand, considering its brother wand gave you that scar on your forehead...' Says Mr Ollivander, and passing Harry the wand, which throws a cascade of brilliant golden sparks across the room as Harry waves it.

'Guess you found your wand, Mr Potter, I expect great things from you, the brother to that wand has done terrible things yes, I expect you to balance that out and do great things.' Mr Ollivander says.

'Thank you for your time, Elder Ollivander.' Harry says as he salutes.

Later that evening, Harry and Ginny sitting at a table in the great Hall alone, well after dinner, going over 4th year Charms that Harry has yet to download from the ship. As he can easily do all the charms from 3rd year and before, Ginny has challenged him to read the book himself and see if he can learn them that way.

Ginny also takes the chance to get closer to Harry and wonder what he looks like without that armor on, a bit of the crush she has had on the boy-who-lived returns and she decides to be bold and kisses him.

'Excuse me Miss Weasley, but what was that?' Asks Harry confused.

'I kissed you, I want to be your girlfriend, would you like to be my boyfriend?' Ginny replies.

'Kiss? Err...hmm... oh, you mean that was one of your mating rituals, I am sorry, but a Space Marine never takes a mate, and never partakes in any mating rituals. You will have to look to others to find a mate.' Harry replies and returns to reading the book and waving his wand in more and more complex ways.

Ginny sits there stunned... No Mate, no mating rituals... Suddenly her heart broke, there would be no Mrs. Ginny Potter, no parties after Harry defeated the Dark Lord, no fame, no fancy dresses. She runs from the Great Hall, and cries the rest of the night.

A week later, Ginny and Hermione are going over the last of the 7th year Ancient runes text, of course even if its only a few weeks into term, Hermione has already read the whole book and can still help him. Harry two days ago, took the Owls and passed every one of them with an O, which of course caused Hermione to pout and not talk to him for a whole day. He is scheduled to take his NEWTS tomorrow at his own insistence, and plans to be ready, of course, that is not near enough time to study according to Hermione so she is planning to make him spend every waking moment in a book.

Ginny has come to terms with Harry's decree of celibacy, and has just sat back and tried to figure out her life again. A letter to her mother was no help, she just suggested a love potion and even included a recipe for the same. Ginny was tempted to try it. But after Rondla Vane's attempt, which got Hermione instead, leading to some very embarrassing conversations, Harry informed them that his implants and armor would filter out such things before it had time to really work on him. Magic is just a form of energy after all. He was also able to counter the one in Hermione easily enough with just a trip to the Ship's medical lab.

Surprisingly, Snape had not left the castle. Keeping his role as double agent (however everyone in the castle except Dumbledore is unsure just whose side he is really on.)

Of course the fact that Harry Potter has returned was reported to the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord is unsure of how to handle it, esp now that Harry's return has gathered support, and people are starting to rebel against the government. Voldemort has to do something and soon.

The next day the Daily Prophet (under Voldemort's control), had a Banner headline.

The Dark Lord Challenges Harry Potter to a Duel!


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

Dumbledore calls Harry into his office later that day, and tries to convince Harry not to accept this challenge. But never quite comes clear as to why...and Harry is getting fed up.

Argus speaks to Harry in Terran, "Ask him about your scar and the other items that house the Dark Lords Life force."

"Alright Dumbledore, I know there is something about my scar, and some other items that have bound the life force of the Dark Lord to this planet, but I do not know anything about them, nor is there any information in your library about them. If you know anything about them, I suggest you tell me know, and help me act on it, or I can just leave." Harry having had enough of the old mans half truths and half promises says.

Dumbledore however is shocked. How did Harry find out about the Horcuxes, and more frighting, how did he know he was one? "What ever do you mean, Harry, I have not said anything of the sort."

"No you have not, you have hid behind half truths, and promises, but have not told me anything, I learned all the magic you school teaches, now are you going to tell me about them, or shall I have Captain Argus take the knowledge from you?"

"I doubt very much if he could force the information from me, only Severus and the Dark Lord are my equal in the mind arts." Dumbledore says in a haughty tone.

"There you are wrong Dumbledore, your but a novice in the true mind arts, I can take from your mind anything I want, and have taken quite a bit in this past week. I know what you call Horcuxes, that you have one, I want to see it. I also know its in the 2nd drawer from the left in your desk." Captain Argus says, speaking for the first time in days to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore, stands and brings to bear his full magical aurora, eldrich wind whipping his hair and beard wildly. "I will NOT STAND FOR YOUR INTERFENCE DARK ONE!" and whips his wand from his robe and casts a bolt of red fire at the Captain. Harry, slightly alarmed, pops up a shield between the two, then calmly says. "You do realize if the Captain here, choose, you would be dead before you would twitch that wand of yours?" Harry asks.

"As if the power of Evil can defeat me, I am the leader of the Light and can take this one Dark Creature down anytime I choose. He is not even magical, he is but a muggle and cannot harm me. Harry join me and leave this Dark one, I will teach you all the Light magic I know, then together we can defeat the Dark Lord and rule this land" Dumbledore states, as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dark? Dark Angels are one of the last Defenders of the Emperor, I would lay down my life at any time in its defense, now as you do not seem to want to tell me what I want to know. I think its time I found out for myself." Captain Argus, stares into Dumbledore's eyes, and Dumbledore withers under the gaze, but cannot move, his mind is now an open book, the Captain tears down all the walls within Dumbledore's mind and takes the knowledge, all the clues as to where they are, all his plans to control the boy-who-lived, his wealth, his fame, his power, his plans to make sure that as soon as Harry gets too powerful, he is branded Dark, and killed, preferably by Dumbledore himself, so that the his own fame get more and more powerful, and he can then rule the British Wizardly world from behind the curtain and then move on to the rest of the world.

"Just as I expected, your no different from this Dark Lord, you want power, but you don't want to rule from fear, you want others to do your dirty work. So you can stay nice and popular, and do whatever you want. And by the Emperor, goats? Have you no shame man? " Captain Argus now has his own power at full strength and he glows with a halo of power. Digging a bit deeper into Dumbledore's mind. So you want to live forever as well, the energy of this castle, and that Horcux ritual you planned to do this summer would give you pretty much unlimited power, esp as you control what the next generation learns and from who. Pretty good setup, too bad I have taken down better men than you, who had both better plans, more power, and a lot more followers, with just a squad or two of Marines. I should kill you where you sit, but for now, you live. Remember this, you are NOT all powerful, I can say one word and me and Brother Harry are out of here, and this Castle is a pile rubble for real, not the petty tricks you play on the rest of your world."

Dumbledore is cringing in the corner of his office, fear plainly written on his face, as his master plan is exposed for all to hear, the portraits of the headmasters past, are shocked to hear this, and all start jabbering at once. Fawkes, trills, not his normal Phoenix song, but one of fire and brimstone, for the first time, he can see into Dumbledore's mind too, and now knows he has been tricked. A brilliant red cord appears in the air between Dumbledore and Fawkes, and snaps, Dumbledore staggers, his bond with the Phoenix broken. The castle itself seems to take the next step, and glows around Dumbledore and then the glow forms a ball, and heads out the door to find the Deputy Headmistress, as Dumbledore no longer controls the castle.

Harry and Argus start to speak, in Terran, trying to figure out where to go from here. They decide to remove the scar from Harry on the ship, Argus has spent a few days in the medical bay, figuring out how to do it, should take less than an hour. Recovery should take just a few hours as his incomplete Geneseed controlled body heals itself. But they are unsure if they can track the rest from the fragment in Harry, so they need the one the Headmaster has, it has to be destroyed anyway.

Harry withdraws a small canister from his belt, twists a knob on it, it sticks to the aforementioned drawer, and he withdraws, dragging Dumbledore with him, 10 seconds later, a ear splitting crack is heard as the Krak Grenade splits the desk in half, as well as destroying the magic on it. Argus says something and Harry withdraws a small single stoned ring from the rubble and they withdraw.

"Argus, I have a request to make, will you hear me?" Harry asks as they walk from the Headmaster's office. The formal nature of Harry's statement brings the Captain down from his fury, and his glow fades. "Yes, Brother, I will hear your request."

"I wish to request that a candidate for Dark Angel be considered from this school, and I wish to request to bring aboard another, who while not a candidate for a Dark Angel, should still be saved and their talents used to bring glory to Emperor." Harry states, his full bearing and regal statute plain for even a blind man to see.

"Bring the candidate to the ship, if you feel he qualifies I am sure he does, as to this other, who is it? And what can he do for us, outside of being a Dark Angel." Argus answers.

"It is not a him, Sir, its a female, which is the only thing that disqualifies her to be a Dark Angels, and she has not only a strong Magical power, but a sharp and organized mind that could ease a lot of the duties you now perform. I could easily see her being a historian for the Chapter." Harry replies.

"If she can handle it, I will make her a retainer of the Chapter, are you sure of this?". Argus queries.

"Sure she can handle it? Yes, and if the Codex would allow it, I would say she would make a damn fine Space Marine as well. But a retainer will do. I will see you on the ship in an hour."

"As you were, Marine, and I expect you to report in one Earth Hour exactly, not a minute late".

Fifty five minutes later, after asking Hermione if she wanted to explore space and join the Dark Angels as a Retainer, of course she was unsure until Harry said that she would be learning to read Terran and a few other ancient languages as well as working in the Chapter's archives. That sealed it, learning from books and scrolls, tens of thousands of years old, was more than enough for her to have leave this world. Harry, having already had a converstaion with the young man, slapped a transport beacon on Ron Weasley, and spoke into his throat mic. The three of them teleported to the ship in a flash.


	6. Chapter Six: Dark Lord(s?) Defeated!

Brother Harry, Initiate Candidate Ron Weasley, and Initiate Retainer Hermione Granger, all arrive on the ship, and are presented to Librarian Captain Argus. A few hours later, Ron is tested, and found to qualify for the transfiguration into a Space Marine. He is unsure, but decides to give it a shot, he does not really want to leave his family, but is convinced that this is his way of making his mark on the universe.

Hermione of course, has no such qualms, she is eager and ready to go. However she pulls Harry aside later that night and asks if it would be possible to contact her parents one last time. Harry says that its not normally allowed, however they are breaking a few rules to make her a retainer anyway.

A quick tweak of some com gear, mimics the local cell phone network and allows her to dial her parents phone number and speak to them. A tearful hour later, she announces she is ready to start.

The formal response to the duel request was relayed to Minister of Magic, who under orders from Voldemort, published it, and arranged for the duel to take place in one weeks time, near the grounds of Hogwarts, just outside the castle's wards. While Harry could only take one second. No one believed that Voldemort would show up with out his Death Eaters, so the Captain arranged for both tactical squads to be deployed via drop pod, just 1 minute after the start of the duel. Other arrangements were made assuming that Harry won, (which none of the Dark Angels felt fail to happen), a number of servitors were detailed to trace the rest of the horcurxes and destroy them in the meantime

The day of the duel finally arrived. Harry and the Captain had seen to the destruction of the horcruxes, in the ships engines the day before. Riddle Manor, had been found to be a base of some form, and while Riddle himself was not present, the base was taken, using Harry as a field commander. (Almost all Scouts are given overall command of a small routine mission, with an experienced officer for oversight, as a test of leadership, and potential for later promotions.). Riddle Manor falls, without any injuries on the side of the Dark Angels, although several members of the Order of the Phoenix who went with them, were wounded, when they did not follow Harry's orders and remain out of the battle.

The duel of the Ages.. as it had been hyped in the press for days. Was surprisingly short. Meeting on an open field. Harry and Riddle, simply walked up to each other, bowed (as Harry was informed it was proper dueling procedure), and Harry then lined up a sniper rifle shot, and Riddle's head, vaporized.

The death eaters, started advancing.. figuring their numbers would soon overwhelm him. When the two drop pods containing the two Tactical Squads landed, and the Marines took cover and opened fire. None of the Wizard's shields, could stand up to a single bolter round, let alone the hail of fire that 18 Marines, and two Heavy Bolters, could produce. Only a few fatally wounded Death Eaters escaped by port key. None were ever heard from again. Its assumed most port keyed to the Ministry.

Harry, as planned with his Captain and on the advice of some of the Order Members, was to reclaim the ministry, but not as the wizards wanted. A smallish bomb, teleported into ministry, was detonated. Killing most inside, Harry's Sniper rifle took out the few who managed to climb out of the wreckage.

Harry then strode down Diagon Alley, intending to give his farewell speech. (Which the Wizards thought would be a speech to announce he was back to save them all). When Dumbledore confronted him, calling him Dark, as he killed all those people, and even claimed membership of a 'Dark' group. (Of course, the only thing Dark about the Dark Angels is their name.).

Dumbledore pleaded with him to enter training with Dumbledore to 'bring him back to the Light' so they could heal the wounded Wizarding World. When Harry refused. Dumbledore challenged him to a duel, stating that it would be without the silly muggle weapon that Harry used to kill Riddle. Harry asked if swords were acceptable, even allowing Dumbledore to use his wand as well.

A long broad sword appeared in Harry's hand, while he was sub-vocalizing a request for a power sword from the ship. A quick inspection revealed the name "Godric Gryffindor" on the flat, and it glowed with the strange power, Harry had come to realize was Magic. Shrugging, Harry walked up to Dumbledore popping up a solid shield in front of him as Dumbledore fired curse after curse at Harry, all bouncing harmlessly off the shield, and in a single stroke, decapitated Dumbledore. Harry dropped the sword, and turned to walk away, never noticing the sword disappear in a flash of magic.

Silence met this action. Harry stood to give his speech. Now modified for recent events, the crowd, did not seem to object to his announced departure, nor his request to stay a week or three to copy the Hogwarts Library, and other mundane libraries the world over. Knowledge is knowledge after all, it might just help to understand these people better and help in future recruiting efforts.

Three weeks later, Harry and the Captain took off from the Quiddich Pitch, for the last time. While Harry would return many times over his lifetime. He would never again have contact with the Wizards.

There had been questions, loud ones, mostly from Molly Weasley as to where her son had went. Harry simply ignored them. Although a request from Headmistress McGonagall was honored when she questioned where Hermione had went. While a bit sad at losing such a brilliant witch, she understood the honor and opportunity she had been offered. No more was ever said about her absence.

The Following Day's headline:

"Harry Potter has left the Earth"


	7. Chapter Seven: Forever and ever

Harry, and Hermione, spent most of the Return to the Rock, with the help of the  
>Apothecary and Techmarine on board, implanting some comm gear into her head, and<br>trying to figure out if there are implants that can help her survive on board the ship, it  
>is determined that her body would reject a regular injection of the Geneseed (if the<br>chapter would even allow her to try it), but a modified version might work. While it  
>would not allow a total interface with power armor (AN: yes this is AU to 40k canon...  
>but the whole thing is AU anyway), it might allow her to use some of the scanners and<br>sensors that are normally included in the power armor helmet, as well as allow her  
>some of the filtering and life extending effects. Basically they are modifying a dose of<br>Geneseed, that was damaged in recovery and would never have been used on a Marine  
>recruit. The chapter is out nothing, and gains some knowledge, so will allow it.<p>

During the trip, Harry asks Hermione to tell about her life, and experiences, and shares  
>some of his own battle experience. She gives a quick overview of her time at<br>Hogwarts, avoiding almost all mention of her home life and life before Hogwarts.

Harry suggests that she write all her experiences and observations down, and add it to  
>the Chapters' library. Who knows, it might someday be considered a great work that<br>saves a planet, or even the Imperium itself. This was the first of many great works that  
>Hermione contributed to the Chapter over her lifetime.<p>

- Present Time-

Harry Potter stood with his personal Dreadnought banner flying high on his back, as he  
>started the shutdown of his Dreadnought. He knew he was dying and welcomed it.<br>Having given more than 1700 years to the service of the Emperor, he thought back to  
>the very beginning of his life, and some of the events after he had first revisited his<br>planet of birth.

Recalling the one person he thought of as a friend from that world, this world that he  
>stood upon, even if it was mostly a rocky shell. Hermione was someone he did feel<br>something for, even if his Geneseed augmented body would not allow him to feel things  
>such as lust, love? Maybe even the Emperor's finest were not totally immune to true<br>love? He had no frame of reference to what he had felt for the girl, but he had brought  
>her to the Rock, to try to figure it out. Of course, he never had, they rarely seen each<br>other after they arrived. Harry had few reasons to enter the Chapter's Vault, and  
>Hermione had rarely had reasons to leave it. He did keep up the first 50 years or so,<br>mostly asking about reports on the Modified Geneseed implants, once it settled and was  
>accepted. He never heard any more reports on her, until he went looking for he help<br>near his 200th birthday, and found she was already dead. Recently he had asked for  
>the Vaults Chief Researcher to attend him and answer his questions on her, as this was<br>after his planned 'death' was announced, any retainer or Brother in the Chapter, would  
>bend over backwards to fulfill the last request of a Hero, a Hero, not only of the Chapter,<br>but of the Imperium itself.

Harry found that while the Modified Geneseed had taken much too long to be  
>stabilized, it did spark research that lead to many many advances in the repair of<br>damaged Geneseed, that benefiting not only the Dark Angels but many other Chapters.  
>He also found that most of the reports, and information he had used to defeat the<br>Chaos Avatar, and capture Cypher, was her work. Although she did not live long  
>enough to see the end result. Her Life's work, saved perhaps Billions of lives. More of<br>her work would see even more of the Unforgiven found and made to repent before  
>meeting their ultimate punishment.<p>

Standing on that street, or what once was a street, surrounded by his Brothers in Arms  
>as well as in Blood, he finally realized that he had and still did, love Hermione, even if<br>she had been dead for 1500 years. He had no idea why, while he had interacted with  
>her for most of a month on this very planet, they had never had anything but a<br>business relationship, hadn't they?

That realization, opened a path, for something never seen by any Space Marine  
>anywhere in recorded history, for even the Inquisition was here to Honor him and they<br>reported a search of their records, never even hinted at such an event.

As Harry was shutting down the last of systems, he broadcast his final farewell to all  
>those present, as his speech ended. A glowing while shape descended in front of his<br>dreadnought, resolving into the shape of a 20 year old Hermione Granger, Retainer of  
>the Dark Angels Chapter no more. The last word Harry spoke as his systems shut down<br>and his badly damaged body gave out was, "Hermione".

What was unrecorded in the records anywhere in the Imperium, was the Golden White  
>glow that ejected itself from the Dreadnought, and joined Hermione, was the shape of<br>an unmodified Harry Potter. They waved at the group, and appeared to kiss, then  
>disappeared into bright flash of multicolored light. The strange red bird, appeared,<br>singing a song of joy, and flashed out once more never to be seen again.

Somewhere in the Warp, a place undiscovered by Man, Ork, Elder, or God. Two  
>glowing figures, one of Harry Potter, and the other of Hermione Granger, walked<br>together into the next great adventure.

The End.

A/N:  
>Just a few notes for those who might not understand the Warhammer 40,000 universe.<br>Or have issues with some of the stuff I have wrote about it, in and effort to mesh the  
>two worlds together. I compressed this all into this, as I hate chapter based AN. Your  
>more than free to skip this, as it adds nothing to the story, but might resolve some<br>issues you might see. Esp. with HP canon.

I will not go into what a space marine is or the world too much, but I do suggest you  
>look over and read wh40k . lexicanum wiki  Main_Page as an  
>introduction to the world. I will deal only with specific issues that have arisen or<br>conflicted with Warhammer Canon.

First, names of various Dark Angels Leaders are totally made up, and while the ranks  
>and positions are as accurate as I can make them. I am assuming that this happens<br>someplace a couple of thousand of years in the future from the base Warhammer rules  
>and lore. So that I do not impede on some established lore.<p>

Next, those who know Dark Angels Lore, will see that I mentioned several references to  
>'the fall', while those who understand the inner most secrets of the Dark Angels<br>history, will know exactly what that references, if pressed, Captain Argus would say  
>that its simply a term to mean the Horus Heresy era, even tho, he really means the Fall<br>of some of the Dark Angels, to Chaos. And no, Harry at the time of most of this story  
>does NOT know the full history of the chapter. That said, he is aware of the full history<br>of the chapter in both the first and last chapters. (what would be to him present day,  
>the rest of the story being reflection on own personal history).<p>

Some thought has been put into Terra being the Earth we know, and in this story, I  
>simply decided that this Earth that Harry Potter lived on, is NOT the original<br>home world of Humans, (and maybe not the same world we live on ourselves) but a  
>long lost colony, that simply totally lost all previous tech and reverted back to stone age,<br>and then progressed from there. Perhaps calling a planet in this system "Mars" was just  
>a genetic memory, or just how its translated between the languages.<p>

English Vrs. Terran. I hint thru the stories that English it familiar to Harry, and of course  
>it is, he spoke it for the first 8 years of his life, but was quickly taught Terran, and<br>promptly forgot most of it, the computer download of it, simply refreshed his memory  
>and he was able to pick it back up much quicker than Captain Argus.<br>Terran however is also hinted to be somehow familiar to Hermione but total gibberish,  
>and is presented in written form as a cross between Egyptian and Chinese. However I<br>see it more as a pictorial written language similar to both of the above, but totally  
>different at the same time as the more common theme would be much MUCH more<br>tech driven than either of those languages generally allow for. It is a language that  
>Hermione would find easy to learn as it is much more logical in its syntax and its<br>written structure is even simpler. One symbol for each word, and or concept.  
>Developing new theory means making new words, both spoken and written.<br>The familiar feeling she felt was the logic of the language and her own massive intellect  
>detecting small clues, which she figured out after her first lesson in the language, she<br>learned it faster than anyone else on record. EVER.

I did a time line of the Life of Harry Potter as a Space Marine I might even do some one  
>shot stories, to link together major events. (I would kind of like to do the story of Harry<br>being promoted to Chapter Master, as a one shot, just my take on what the ceremony  
>would be like, as well as the discussion of the officers who decided to encase him in a<br>dreadnought) This has been posted as its own story under my pen name

Harry Potter Cannon stuff:

Yes, I know I basically threw away all 7 books for this, and a few things cropped up in  
>my mind that need explaining.<p>

Year one: The stone never made it to Hogwarts, without Harry, Voldemort never took  
>over Quirrel to try to get it back, he was weaker than before, due to not having Harry<br>around to drain magic from. (My take is the scar also make a link that Voldemort used  
>to drain magic for his own use from Harry, and when Harry is a couple of Galaxies<br>away, that link is weak at best.)

Year Two: Without Harry at Hogwarts, Draco never really caused too much of a fuss,  
>and just started ruling his house quietly, thus his father had no reason to drop the 'dark<br>magic item' on one of his friends to cause havoc. Thus Ginny survived.

Year Three: While Remus did come and teach, without Harry around, it was just a  
>normal year, and he was uncovered to be a Werewolf near the end of the year, mostly<br>due to Draco's big mouth, as his 'friends' knew it and passed the info to him, when  
>Draco got a bad grade in his class. Sirius had no reason to escape, as Harry was not<br>around to protect.

Year Four: The Triwizard went off without a hitch, Mad Eye was not replaced, and  
>taught a year, but decided that he could not stomach another. Oh, BTW, Cedric won,<br>both the Triwizard Cup and Cho's Heart.

Year Five: Obviously no Dept Of Mysteries run, as Harry was not there, but this is the  
>year that 'Scabbers' disappears, and seeks out to find Voldemort, of course he travels<br>mostly as Peter Petagrew. The Ministry sends a 2nd rate Auror to teach, the Toad is not  
>in the school. Without Harry Witnessing Voldemort's rebirth, there is no need.<p>

Year Six: Voldemort is reborn, using the same ritual as cannon, but without Harry's  
>blood. He finds an order of the Phoenix member, perhaps Mad Eye Moody himself and<br>uses his blood. Draco withdraws from school, as does most of the children of Death  
>Eaters, their mark is getting stronger and they expect the return of the Dark Lord within<br>the year. The Pure bloods start to worm even deeper in to the government Hoping to take  
>over before the Dark Lord returns from within.<br>Dumbledore is not killed, but does retrieve at least one horcrux, but is able to resist  
>putting it on, and has not destroyed it.<p>

End of year 6, Voldemort takes over the Government, places a patsy in the minister of  
>Magic office, and rules from behind the curtain. Snatchers go after blood traitors, and<br>muggle born, and the toad does her thing with the Muggleborn registration and  
>camps.<p>

Year Seven: Nothing from books happen as time line is way out of focus, the trio never  
>formed so they cannot go hunting, this is when the bulk of this story actually happens.<p>

Just a note: Even if Harry found out Sirius was his godfather and innocent. He would  
>not care, Space Marines leave their family and life behind, and are forbidden contact<br>unless its within the normal duties of a Space Marine.

Note 2: I am undecided how Harry will handle the various Potter vaults, and properties  
>that he has inherited. In theory at least, he has to die before he has to pass them on,<br>but as he never really plans to return, he might make arrangements as to its fate, maybe  
>even getting Ginny to be host to a Potter baby, but more likely to just pass it out to the<br>government, or school or something. But unless I say otherwise in a Time line or one  
>shot, assume that he just held it in trust until his death and planned to let the goblins<br>sort it out. The goblins would be informed if he died, even if it was in another galaxy,  
>so they never had a chance to pass it out, as he lived longer than Earth did. <p>


End file.
